The Most Embarrassing Curse
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: The CPUs decide to explore a dungeon that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Inside, they find a mysterious being who curses them to be thrust into several different ENF scenarios, all for his amusement.
1. Prologue

"Why?"

Noire asked the simple question as the four CPUs approached the entrance of the strange dungeon that had appeared out of nowhere. Neptune had asked the others to explore it with her.

"Because it'll be fun! Maybe we'll find some new, strong monster!" Neptune said enthusiastically.

"I don't know if that's necessarily a good thing." Blanc said as they walked into the gaping maw of the dungeon.

It was very dark, so Vert took out some flashlights she had taken just in case. The dungeon seemed empty of monsters; empty of anything in general. That is, except for sharp rocks that seemed to protrude from every wall, the floor, and the ceiling. The rocks nicked at them, tearing their clothes as they went.

"Dammit, I liked this outfit!" Noire complained.

"It looks like all your others." Vert noted, her top half torn up enough that her lacy green bra was visible. They continued onward, Neptune humming to herself, before Noire cleared her throat.

"Neptune…" she said hesitantly, and Neptune turned to find a slightly blushing Noire, who outfit had been so shredded that it was hanging in scraps from her body, exposing her underwear. "Your clothes…" Neptune looked down to see that her own outfit had been completely destroyed, leaving her fully in her underwear.

"Oh! Well, it should be fine. If anything, it'll help me move around faster if we find some monsters!" she said, trying to stay cool, even though she felt her face burning a bit. "Besides, you guys are also…" Noire went wide-eyed, and looked down, along with the others, to see their state of dress. Noire squealed and covered herself.

"Th-that's not-!" Noire started as she looked back up at Neptune, but stopped herself, her expression turning into one of fear as her eyes moved behind Neptune. Neptune slowly turned, and gasped.

Where there had been nothing but cave less than a minute before now existed...something. It looked like a monster. It consisted of a giant eyeball, surrounded by dark tentacles that looked almost like vines, covered in dark tentacles that impossibly wrapped around each other infinitely. It was almost mesmerizing, but what shook Neptune out of whatever trance she was falling into was the realization that the tendrils were holding two girls. They were naked, one was short, with brown and pink hair that was almost split directly down the middle, and the other was tanned with green hair. They were unconscious.

"Wh-what are you?!" Noire asked, trying to sound forceful as she took a stance, but her shaky voice gave her away.

"I apologize."

Everyone froze as a deep, almost soothing masculine voice sounded in their heads. It was obviously coming from the creature, which was talking telepathically.

"You are just so much fun to mess with." it said.

"Who are they?" Blanc asked, gesturing to the two girls. Suddenly, they vanished, like they were never to begin with.

"Don't worry about them." the voice said. "They aren't from your reality anyway."

"Um, what?" Noire asked. "Like, a different dimension?"

"No, an entirely differently reality." it said, and the CPUs stared dumbfounded at it, unsure what it meant. "You wouldn't be able to understand."

"What are you?" Noire asked again. Laughter sounded in their heads.

"You wouldn't be able to truly fathom what I have been doing." it said. "To put it simply, I have been travelling across several timelines to try out different...scenarios...and have fun with you all." The CPUs didn't really have anything to say to that, so it continued. "Despite what you may believe, or how you view existence, yes, there are different dimensions, but there are also different timelines across those dimensions, a near infinite amount, in fact. I have used these timelines to experiment. In one, I dropped a book, and in another, I created a plant, and on and on." The being paused. "Of course, yours isn't the only reality I've been messing with, which is an entire new level that you can't comprehend. I've created a mansion, turned an innocent girl into a sex-crazed maniac, put the idea of a fun game into a chef's head, and more."

"Okay, okay, stop." Neptune said suddenly. "Timelines, dimensions, realities...isn't this stuff usually what you say in the final battle, after hinting to it throughout the entire story until it all gets revealed, and you're like 'Oh! That makes sense now!'"" she asked. "Plus, you're not good at monologues." Suddenly, the being's eye was right in front of her. She yelped and leapt back.

"You…" it said, examining her. "You are aware of higher planes."

"W-well…"

"Interesting." he said, cutting her off. "I have previously kept myself hidden, as I didn't need to interfere directly. But, for this next set of scenarios, I'm afraid I need to."

"Can you just stop-" Neptune started, but she suddenly vanished before the CPUs' eyes, her underwear falling to the ground.

"N-Neptune!" Noire exclaimed, and glared at the being as she prepared to transform, but she too vanished, her underwear joining Neptune's.

"What are you doing with them?" Blanc asked.

"She was right. I am bad at monologues." it said, ignoring her. "Either way, I'm done with you, and I'm ready to begin, so...have fun." The other two CPUs' underwear joined the pile as they too vanished. The being simply stared at the pile.

"I really must get better if I want to do it well." it said, before it vanished as well.


	2. Neptune

Neptune opened her eyes. Immediately, she felt the cold ground under her as she looked up at the beautiful blue sky. Neptune sat up and examined her surroundings. She was in a forest, one she recognized as one from Planeptune. That...thing somehow teleported her here, but why? Just to kick her out? She did have that effect on people, after all.

It was then that she realized it was a bit cold, despite the fact that it was only fall, and that she could feel the grass on her ass. She slowly looked down, and her face turned red as she took in the sight of her own naked body. She immediately covered herself with her hands as she looked around again, making sure nobody was around. She stood. She needed to get back to the Basilicom. Thankfully, she was in her own nation, but she'd need to go through the city.

Neptune then mentally slapped herself. She could just go HDD. She'd be covered up, and she'd be able to fly there. Neptune smiled, closed her eyes, and activated it.

...or tried to.

When she opened her eyes again, she was still in her nude human body. She tried again, with the same result. It was weird, she could feel her shares, but couldn't seem to access them. She had a sinking feeling that this was somehow that thing's fault. She sighed.

She'd have to make it on foot.

So, she started running almost immediately, tripping on some tall grass. She grunted, stood up, and continued. She giggled as the tall grass tickled her...lower regions. She kept going, though, eventually making it out of the tall grass with a sigh of relief. That relief was short-lived, however, as she heard someone clear their throat. She opened her eyes to find a couple staring wide-eyed at her.

"O-oh, h-hi!" Neptune said, about to wave before she realized she would have to remove a hand from herself, so she stopped herself.

"Wh-why are you-?" the man started.

"Long story." Neptune answered. "I'm just gonna...you know…?" she said, and started sidling around them so they wouldn't see her ass. Once she had made it around, her face burning, she backed away enough to where she believed they wouldn't see her ass, and turned, running off through the forest.

Neptune stared hesitantly at the streets from behind a tree at the forest's edge. People were milling about.

Neptune knew she sometimes made jokes about streaking, but she never actually wanted to do it! But, here she was, having to streak through the city, when it was busy, to get to her Basilicom.

Seeing a nearby alleyway, she quickly ran to it, crouching down as she peered around to make sure nobody saw her. She looked around, her eyes landing on the tower in the distance. It seemed so far away.

And so Neptune went, moving from alley to alley. She got spotted a few times, but was able to get away in time every time.

That is, until she ran into someone bizarre.

As she ran through the alley, watching behind her, she suddenly crashed into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

Neptune sat there, dazed for a moment before she heard a gasp. Neptune looked up to see...her clothes? A girl with black hair was standing in front of her, wearing an exact replica of her clothes.

"L-L-Lady Neptune!" the girl shouted, her eyes locked on to something. Neptune followed her eyes, seeing that they were staring at her crotch, which was in plain view, as the position Neptune had landed in left her legs spread. She immediately covered herself again, closing her legs.

"I'm a member of your fan club, and-" the girl started, and screamed as Neptune suddenly tackled her, and started pulling at her clothes.

"Sorry, but I need this!" she said as she nearly ripped the clothes off of her, leaving the girl in striped underwear that matched Neptune's perfectly. "How did you-?" she started, but shook her head, leaving the girl crouched on the ground, covering herself. Neptune tried on the clothes, but to her disappointment, they were too big, and kept falling off of her. She sighed, and looked back at the girl. She gulped and lunged again, grabbing at her bra and panties.

"Noooooooooooo!" the girl screamed as Neptune pulled at her. Neptune managed to get to her bra off, but, of course, it was a size too big. She wrestled with her some more, and managed to get her panties, which looked like they would fit. Before she could put them on, however, the girl grabbed the panties.

"You can't leave me naked!" she yelled.

"I'm the CPU! You can't leave ME naked!" Neptune yelled back, afraid the yelling would attract attention. They pulled at it back and forth until-

RRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!

Neptune fell back onto the ground as she held up a torn half of the pair of panties. She looked up to see a flash of black pubic hair before the girl took off, yelling as she held her piece of the panties between her legs. Neptune couldn't help but notice how good her ass looked.

The problem was, the girl's screaming was bringing attention. On the plus side, though it made her feel bad for the girl, she seized the opportunity to make a sprint for the Basilicom, making it without being seen.

She rushed past her guards, straight to her room, where she crashed into Nepgear.

"Owwww…" Nepgear said, and went-wide eyed as she took in the sight of her nude sister. She was wearing a towel, so Neptune assumed she had just gotten out of the shower.

"It's a long story." Neptune said. "I need clothes." She jumped up to run to her room, but Nepgear grabbed her arm.

"Our clothes are gone." Nepgear said. Neptune stared at her in confusion.

"It's true." said a voice from behind her. Neptune turned around to find Histoire, who was also in a towel of her own. "All of our clothes simply vanished, even off of our bodies."

"I was signing a package…" Nepgear said quietly.

"Neither of us was too keen to go get more, and we can't get ahold of the other CPUs." Histoire continued.

"We have a bathrobe, but..." Nepgear stopped, blushing. "I...I didn't want to go."

"I'll do it."

Nepgear looked at her sister, who started walking towards the bathroom. Neptune put on her bathrobe, and walked back out. "B-be careful!" Nepgear called after her.

Neptune tried to ignore the stares of her people as she walked through the busy streets in just her bathrobe, which she had made sure to tie as tightly as possible, thought she kept checking it. Nobody had stopped her yet, and she was halfway there. Things were going smoothly.

That is, until she got mugged.

She was walking by an alleyway when she was suddenly pulled into it, and a gun was pointed at her head.

"Give me whatever you have." the man said calmly. "As a CPU, you should have lots." Despite knowing she was a CPU, he didn't seem scared of her. She cursed that being for stealing away her HDD.

"I don't have anything." she said, and tried to pull her arm away, but stopped when the gun was pressed directly against her temple.

"Take off that robe and let me see." he said a little more forcefully. Her face paled, and she began to sweat, and shook her head. She likely wouldn't be able to get away from his tight grip before he shot her, but she still refused.

"I said…" he started, grabbing the robe tightly. "Take it off!" he yelled as he pulled off the robe, revealing her nude body. "O-oh." the man said, dumbfounded for a moment before he smiled wickedly as his arm began to move down her body. "I think I'm gonna have some-"

In his distraction, she rammed her knee in between his legs.

He dropped the gun, which went off, thankfully not hitting anyone, and booked it into the street. Screw it, she needed to get clothes, so she ran naked through the streets as fast as she could to the store, her face burning as phones recorded her.

She burst through the store's doors, going around shocked customers as she grabbed a shirt, pants, and panties before running into a changing room, and locking it. She laid against the door, trying to calm her racing heart. She froze when she heard something hit the floor. She opened her eyes to find a teenage boy in just his boxers staring at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Neptune's eyes subconsciously roamed down, landing on a growing bulge in the boy's boxers. Her eyes went back up to his face, her face burning more.

"Uh...sorry…" she stuttered. "I, just...uh…" Unable to think of an excuse, she quickly got changed as fast as she could, and rushed back out, leaving the boy with his erection. She grabbed some clothes in Nepgear's size, and started back towards the main door.

"Wait!"

The voice of the woman at the cash register stopped her, and Neptune turned to her. "You need to pay." Neptune, of course, didn't have any credits.

"S-sorry."

Neptune ran, sending the alarms at the doors blaring as someone began to chase after her, yelling for her. She ran for the Basilicom. She was able to lose the guy chasing her by hiding in an alleyway (thankfully one that didn't have a mugger in it), and was able to make her way back to the Basilicom.

Nepgear smiled at her as Neptune tossed the clothes to her. "Where'd the robe go?" she asked. Neptune stared at her, and Nepgear's smile fell. "Oh…" Without another word, she ran to her room to change.

"Sorry, Histy, I couldn't find anything for you." Neptune said as she fell onto the couch.

"I figured." Histoire said with a sigh. "I'll just have to make them myself, then." She went away to her room. Neptune settled into the couch with a sigh. Now that she had a moment to think, she hoped the other CPUs weren't having as bad of a time as her.


	3. Noire

"AHHHHHHH!"

Noire yelled out in frustration as she covered her nude body with her hands. She had tried examining her surroundings, but she didn't recognize the forest she was in, but she figured she was in Planeptune.

"Stupid Neptune! Bringing us along to a new dungeon in HER nation!" Noire grumbled, then yelped in pain as she stepped on yet another stick. She was definitely going to have at least one splinter. "Can't even transform! This is awful!" Thankfully, she hadn't come across anyone, even though she reluctantly decided to follow a path she had found. As she wandered, trying to find anything, she thought about that being.

From what she had gathered from his little speech, he had travelled to different timelines just to mess with them over and over. And, if what he had done was similar to this, then it meant he was a pervy transdimensional being, which was just awful to think about.

A sudden familiar bouncing noise shook her out of her thoughts. Her face paled as she realized what it was, but before she could react, something slammed into her back, knocking her to the ground. She looked back, and let out an exasperated sigh as she saw a dogoo bouncing onto her back. She stood up, throwing it off. She took a step forward, but another dogoo knocked her onto her back. Before she could get back up, it wiggled between her legs, and started to lick her.

"N-no! Stop!" Noire yelled, and pushed the dogoo away, but another one jumped onto her chest. The dogoo started to lick her nipple, making her shudder. Its tongue was warm and sticky. As she was distracted, the previous dogoo got between her legs again and resumed licking as other dogoos bounced closer. They got around her and started licking all over her body, getting her arms, her belly button, her armpits, her feet, and even her face. Noire shuddered from all the sensations, especially the tongue flicking against her clit.

"Mmmm~!" she moaned despite herself. After another moment, she finally shoved the dogoos off of her and started running, not caring to cover herself, leaving her breasts to bounce slightly.

She didn't stop until she was sure she was far enough away from them. She finally examined herself. She felt sticky all over, and to her horror, she felt a different kind of stickiness between her legs. She had actually gotten aroused from that.

"Ugh." Noire needed to clean herself. It was then that she heard rushing water; a river. While she didn't necessarily want to clean herself where someone could find her, she didn't want to deal with the stickiness any longer than she needed to. She walked towards the source of the water.

She had to admire the beautiful blue river she soon found. It was shallow and slow enough for her to comfortably clean herself. Sighing, she waded into the water.

She started with her face, getting water in her hands and throwing it into her face until it didn't feel sticky anymore. Since she didn't really have anything to scrub her body with, she decided to lay in the river so the water would wash against her body. The way she laid let the water flow into her crotch, which she had to admit felt pretty nice.

Then she heard the crack of a twig.

Noire immediately shot up and looked towards the sound of the crack. To her horror, she saw a man hiding in the bushes. He stared at her wide-eyed.

"You might as well come out!" she yelled in a shaky voice as she once again covered herself. She regretted telling him that, though, as when he stepped out, she was greeted by the sight of his dick in his hand. Had he been masturbating to her?

"Are you a water nymph?" he asked dreamily as he stared at her chest.

"No, you perv!" Noire said. She quickly turned and started running, not caring if he saw her ass. She didn't hear him following, so once she got far enough away, she stopped to catch her breath. Her feet were dirty again, but at least she wasn't sticky anymore.

Noire looked up ad breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Planeptune's tower in the distance. Now that she knew where she was, she just needed to navigate back to her own nation.

For a brief moment, Noire swore she saw a flash of familiar purple hair.

She shrugged it off and looked at the tower. Thankfully, she was able to tell from what part of the tower she was facing that she wasn't far from her border. So, she started walking.

She was able to creep along the forest's edge without being seen, at least to her knowledge. She soon reached the border and crossed into Lastation without any issues.

Now came the hard part: getting to her Basilicom.

Once again, luck shined on Noire, as now wasn't a busy time in her nation, so she started to cross the empty streets as quickly as possible. Her face burned all the while.

She crept from alleyway to alleyway, getting spotted from a car. They took a picture of her ass as she ran away, but didn't give chase.

As she walked down a street, a car managed to drive up next to her without her hearing it. She yelped and leapt back as it stopped. One of its windows rolled down, revealing a pudgy bald man with sunglasses. He looked her up and down.

"How much?" he said with a smile, and Noire's fear turned to anger.

"I'm not a prostitute!" she yelled. Wait, were there prostitutes in Lastation she didn't know about? Before she could ask, the man spoke again.

"Well, then why is a pretty girl like you running around like that?" he asked, and she grew angrier. Did he not recognize her?! "You could get in a lot of trouble looking like that."

"Oh yeah?" she challenged, and gasped as she felt strong hands clamp around her arms, pulling them away from her body. She tried to struggle, but the surprisingly quiet men were also very strong. How had they snuck up on her? The man took off his sunglasses, and looked her up and down again, making her shudder in disgust.

"Definitely." he said, giving her a toothy grin. The men started pulling the helpless Noire towards the car.

"HIIIYAH!"

Suddenly, one of the guys let go of Noire and dropped to his knees, gripping his crotch in pain. Noire looked up to see Uni in a battle stance, completely naked.

"Noire!" she yelled. Noire turned, grabbed the other man's shoulder, and rammed her knee between his legs. The man in the car grumbled and got out of the car, a gun in his hand, as the guy fell to the ground. Noire grabbed Uni's hand and started running.

"Get back here, you bitch!" the man yelled after them, and fired a shot, missing by a foot as the girls turned a corner.

"Where are we going?!" Uni asked.

"Anywhere else!" Noire answered as they burst out into the street. There were people milling about here, who immediately got our their phones and started recording the two nude girls. They could hear that the two other guys were back on their feet and were also giving chase. The girls ran into another alley as another shot was fired, closer this time.

To their horror, this alley was a dead end.

As the sisters tried to find a way, they heard a window open.

"In here!" a woman said. They sprinted towards the open window. Uni went in first, wiggling her way in, and Noire followed her. As she went in, she bumped into the window, and it fell onto her back, clicking into place, leaving her stuck halfway.

"Blasted window! It gets stuck at the worst times!" the woman said, and started pulling on it, trying to get it unstuck, and Uni helped. As Noire struggled, she froze when she heard a laugh.

"It seems you're stuck." the pudgy man said as he stared at her exposed ass and pussy. Noire tried crossing her legs, but the two guards forced them open. The man walked up and stuck the gun in his pants as he started stroking one of her ass cheeks, making her shudder. He placed his hand fully on it and squeezed, making her gasp. "Firm." he said as he did the same to the other with his other hand.

"St-stop! This is rape!" Noire yelled.

"Mmmm…" the man responded, and moved a hand down to stroke her pussy with a single finger. Noire felt a moan escape her lips. He stroked it again, and again. "Maybe we should just do it here." he said. Noire froze in horror as she heard him undoing his belt.

"Screw it!" the woman yelled. She grabbed a chair and smashed it against the window, shattering it. Noire kicked the man as she slid in, cutting herself on glass, though that was preferable than what he was planning to do. She crawled in and went as far from the window as she could. Uni and Noire watched in shock as the woman grabbed a shotgun off the wall and pointed it out the window.

"Get lost, Flint." she said.

"Woah, woah there." he said, not losing his cool demeanor. "Fine, I'll concede this time. Come on, boys." He walked away with his guards. The woman breathed a sigh of relief, put up the shotgun, and turned to the girls.

"Sorry about that." she said. "Lost girls tend to end up around here, and he takes advantage of them." Noire looked down. How was all this happening without her knowing?

"Well, thank you." Uni said, bowing. "We'll pay for the window." The woman shook her head.

"I wouldn't be a good citizen of Lastation if I didn't protect its leaders." she said with a smile. "But, why are you two naked?"

"I don't know." Uni said. "I was buying gun parts when my clothes just vanished." Her face turned red at the memory of her running out of the store, screaming. Noire sighed, and the two turned to her. Noire took a deep breath and told them about the dungeon, and the thing they had found inside it.

"I hope the others are okay." Uni said.

"Here, I think I have some clothes that could fit you girls." the woman said as she went to a different room. She returned a bit later with two outfits, but when Uni and Noire grabbed them, they shot their hands back as they felt like they were being burned. They tried again, with the same result. Noire swore she heard laughing in her head.

"Damn being." Noire said.

"Well, I can't just let you girls go naked." the woman said walking to her bathroom, and returning with some towel. "Try these." Noire and Uni were able to put them on, and wrapped them as snugly around them as they could. "Alright, good luck, you two."

"I'm sorry, we didn't catch your name." Uni said.

"Caroline." the woman said with another bright smile.

"Well, Caroline, thank you." Noire said, and the two girls stepped out and made their way to the Basilicom.

The girls tried to ignore the stares of the people around them as they walked. Their faces burned red with embarrassment, but they continued onward, determined to get home.

"What are you gonna do about that thing in the dungeon?" Uni asked.

"If it doesn't come here, then it's Neptune's problem." Noire answered. Uni thought about Neptune in the same situation, then thought of Nepgear. At that, her face burned even more, so she shook the thought away.

"Y-you don't want to get back at it for this?" Uni asked.

"That would be stupid, since it would likely just do this again, or something worse." Noire answered. "I'm just gonna stay out of it." They reached an intersection, and had to wait to cross. Noire sighed. "When's the last time I had to wait like this?" she said quietly. Before Uni could respond, however, someone on a bike charged them, reaching out and snatching the towel right off Noire's body. Noire screamed, attracting even more attention as she covered herself, hearing more laughter in her head.

"GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled. She felt Uni press something against her, and looked over to see Uni had taken off her towel. She was covering her crotch with one hand while she held the towel out with her other hand. "No, Uni-!"

"Take it!" Uni said as she pushed it against her more. Before either of them could take it, the biker came back around and nabbed that one as well, leaving them both nude as people took video after video. The crossing light appeared, and the two girls booked it for the Basilicom.

They zipped around shocked people as they ran. Thankfully, they weren't very far, so they soon burst through the doors, past their confused guards, and to a room. They took a moment to breathe, and slumped to the floor, laying against the door. They stayed silent for a bit.

"Stupid Neptune." Noire said.


	4. Vert

The Lastation citizens stared in awe as the busty goddess walked down the busy street naked, not bothering to cover herself.

Vert had reasoned that it would simply be easier to walk to the docks than it would be to sneak around, and why cover herself when people would likely see her anyway? Besides, she was proud of her body, and if anyone tried to approach her, she was sure she could scare them off.

People were starting to record her, as expected. She sighed. Of course she had been plopped down in Lastation instead of her own nation, which was across a body of water. She couldn't even transform and fly, so she had to take a boat to Leanbox. She didn't have money, but she was sure her status as a goddess should get her in. If not, she could just charm the person; one of the many good things about having large breasts.

Vert wondered how Blanc was faring.

Either way, it didn't take long for Vert to get to the docks. Thankfully, the attendee was a guy, so her body and status was enough to send him into shock as he handed her a ticket. She thanked him and got onto the crowded boat. Leanbox was having a festival, so people were flocking there.

As people crowded in around her, they rubbed up against her breasts, her ass, and someone's hand even touched her crotch, though she wasn't sure if it was an accident or not. Either way, Vert couldn't help but admit that it felt good.

The many, many eyes on her were beginning to make her twitch as the boat set off. Embarrassment made her cheeks flush, yet...was also starting to turn her on. Was she like that?

So many eyes...on her chest...her ass...her pussy…

Vert started to rub her legs together. She was definitely starting to feel something. Without thinking, her hand began to roam down her body. She didn't stop it when she realized it, however, and the already wide eyes of the passengers grew even wider as she started to stroke herself with a single finger. She stifled a moan as she traced the finger over her clit as her pussy began to get wet.

She was masturbating...in public.

Yet that only turned her on more.

As she started going faster, she let moans escape her lips, which drew the attention of even more people. Some, of course, were recording.

She moved her other hand to her breast, and began squeezing it. Her hand sunk into the soft flesh of her big breast, and her moans got louder as she started thumbing her hardened nipple.

Her finger now wet, she slid it inside, and her moans grew even louder. She could see guys around her clutching their crotches, likely covering boners.

"Ahhh~!" Vert moaned as she thrust her finger in and out of herself while she pinched her nipple. She felt herself beginning to bend over, and she gasped as her pussy pressed against something hard. She looked over her shoulder to see the shocked expression of a man as her pussy pressed against the bulge in his pants. She smiled and started grinding herself against it, feeling his body shiver.

"Mmmm~!" she moaned. The man hesitantly grabbed onto her ass, gasping, and looked at her for confirmation. She nodded, not wanting him actually inside her, just wanting something to grind on. The look of shock still on his face, he moved his hips, grinding the hard bulge into part of her pussy. Because of the finger inside her, he wasn't touching much of her pussy, but it was enough to send her arousal further.

"I'm gonna...i-in public~!" she cried out. The man took that as a sign to go faster, so he did, as did Vert with her fingering. "Ah...ah...AHHH~!" Vert cried out as she climaxed, spraying her cum onto her hand, his bulge, and the floor. She stood, her legs wobbling as she let everything out in front of everyone. Once she was done, she turned and gave the man a peck on the cheek. "Thanks~"

While the rest of the boat ride was awkward for everyone else, Vert had a blissful smile on her face. She had learned something new about herself today, after all.

The boat made it, she got off, and headed for her Basilicom. She got the same treatment as in Lastation, but enjoyed it this time. She got stopped once, but either her status, her evil smile, or both was enough to get him to back of, and she made it the rest of the way without incident. She thankfully managed to avoid Chisa, and got back into her bedroom.

Where she masturbated again.

Though it didn't feel as good this time.


	5. Blanc

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Blanc yelled as she punched a tree, groaning as she rubbed her now red knuckles. Of course she was stuck outside completely naked in the cold.

At least she was in Lowee. She knew the route home, but that route happened to go right through a busy city. She figured the other CPUs were in the same predicament as her. She needed to figure out what to do now.

Blanc sighed as she accepted that she would need to just start walking, so she did. She started walking the way she knew. Yes, she usually flew, but she still knew the way.

She didn't remember the river until she reached it. It was a long, wide river that would take a bit of time to go around, and it would take her off her path. She wouldn't get lost, but it would extend her trip. Plus, she could get hypothermia if she got wet.

Then she realized something: what if...Rom and Ram were also naked?

That was enough to get her to start wading through the river as fast as she could. She shivered as the water rushed between her legs. She was about halfway when she tripped on a rock and fell into the water. Great, now she was naked, cold, AND wet. She got up and made it the rest of the way through the river, stopping at the shore. It was gonna be a long trek, wasn't it?

"Excuse me?"

A sudden voice sent Blanc into a battle position, then she remembered she was naked, so she covered herself. Standing in front of her was a woman with long brown hair and pale skin. She wore what seemed like a normal long-sleeve shirt, no jacket or coat. She had a backpack, and a look of concern on her face. "Aren't you...the CPU?"

"Yes, listen, I can explain-" Blanc started.

"First, here." The woman stopped her as she took out a thermos and handed it to her. "It's hot coffee. You might get hypothermia if you're wet like that, so drink." Blanc nodded and took the thermos, taking a sip. It tasted good, so she drank some more, already feeling it warm her from the inside. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was done. She had to let her body be exposed to drink, but she was a girl, so she felt okay with it. She handed it back.

"You...don't happen to have any clothes, or a towel, do you?" Blanc asked.

"While I usually have a towel, it was dirty, so…" she said with an apologetic smile. "So, what are you doing out here?" Blanc sighed and explained the dungeon and the monster thing within it as best as she could. When she finished, the woman had a look of horror on her face.

"Wow...well…" The woman stopped and mulled something over. "Alright, I'll help you get back!"

"Really?" Blanc asked.

"As a Lowee citizen, if I can help out my CPU, it would be bad of me not to, right?" she asked. Blanc nodded and smiled. "My name is Mio, by the way." Mio held out a hand, and Blanc shook it. "Lead the way!" Mio said, and Blanc started back on the way with Mio walking behind her.

Blanc wasn't able to see Mio's smirk.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Rom wailed as Ram tried to quiet her as they hid in the bush. Rom was going to attract attention.

"Seriously, you need to be quiet!" Ram said. They had been playing in a park when their clothes had suddenly vanished. The other kids started laughing, and they ran until they found a bush to hide in.

"B-but, everyone saw me!" Rom wailed.

"And more people will if you don't quiet down!" Ram countered. That was enough to finally get Rom to stop, though she was still sniffling.

"So, what do we do now?" Rom asked. "Should we go to the police?"

"No, they're all pedophiles." Ram said immediately. "Anytime we're out, there's always one that just watches up creepily."

"Aren't they just watching us to make sure we're safe?" Rom asked, and Ram mulled that over.

"Nah, they're just pedos." Ram decided. Thankfully, they had gotten away from the police officer that had been watching them at the park, and that had started rushing towards them when their clothes vanished. "We just need to get to the Basilicom as fast as we-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Rom suddenly screamed, and just about tackled Ram out of the bush. "SPIDER!"

They crashed onto the sidewalk, leaving Ram dazed. Once she regained her senses, she realized a ton of people were staring at them. She felt her face heat up.

"RUN!" Ram shouted, and pulled Rom with her as they started running to the Basilicom.

* * *

"So, what are you doing out here?" Blanc asked.

"I like to take walks." Mio answered.

"In the cold?" Blanc asked incredulously.

"Just because I moved to a nation that's cold doesn't mean I'll stop my tradition of a walk every day!" she answered with determination. "That's why I take hot coffee with me." Blanc nodded, despite the fact that she was beginning to have a hard time focusing on Mio's words as she started getting a headache. She stopped for a moment to massage her head. "Hey." Mio said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little headache." Blanc answered, then yelped as a sharp pain hit her, and her knees wobbled.

"You...don't seem okay." Mio said. Blanc saw spots appear in her vision. What...was going on? Before she knew it, she was on her knees, and Mio was crouched beside her. "Hey, how about you sit down for a minute?" she offered, and Blanc nodded, though that made her head hurt more. Mio led her over to a large flat rock and laid her down on it. Blanc sat down, then felt her body lay down.

"I'm just gonna…" Banc got out before she passed out.

* * *

Mio stared at the unconscious goddess, and smiled. The drug had worked flawlessly. She didn't know what had compelled her to take the drugged coffee with her today, but she was glad she did.

She crept close and took out her phone. She immediately started snapping pictures of the CPU's flat chest. Checking again to make sure she was out, Mio slowly opened Blanc's legs and snapped more pictures of her pale, pink, closed pussy. After taking some full body shots, Mio stared at her. She couldn't resist.

She leaned over and gently poked one of the CPU's small nipples. Blanc moaned, but didn't wake, so Mio started rubbing the nipple with her finger, enjoying the soft moans coming from the goddess's lips. She stopped herself before she got carried away.

Without waking her, Mio carefully flipped her over and stared at her small, yet pretty, ass. Mio snapped more pictures before flipping her back over. She looked at the pictures, and nodded when she decided to keep them. She sat down and started to work on the program.

* * *

Blanc slowly opened her eyes to a swirling vision. It took her a minute to remember where she was as she stared at the blue sky.

"Oh, you're awake." a voice said. Blanc slowly sat up to find Mio on her phone. "Are you better?"

"Y-yeah." Blanc lied, and tried to stand, but soon fell over into the snow.

"Yeah, no." Mio said as she hoisted Blanc up. "I know the way, so I'm gonna carry you there, alright? I'll be sure to be careful and protect your body from prying eyes." Blanc, her vision fading again, nodded, and fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ram stared desperately at the wall of the alley. Dead end. She and Rom turned to face the officer approaching them.

"Finally...caught up with you…" he said, a little out of breath. "Fast...little girls, aren't you?"

"Go away." Ram said, and the officer laughed.

"I'm assuming you can't do your transformation thing, since you would've done it by now." he said as he continued to creep closer, undoing his belt.

"I told you!" Ram said to Rom as the officer threw the belt aside and started undoing his pants.

"You know, I think that if I get caught, any punishment is worth getting to fuck you two." he said as he unzipped, and pulled down both his pants and boxers. Ram quickly covered Rom's eyes, but the officer ran forward and shoved Ram against the wall as he grabbed Rom and pushed her against a different wall. Rom shook as she kept her eyes firmly closed.

"I'll start with you~" he said, stroking her chest with his hand. Tears fell down Rom's cheeks, and she cringed as she felt something hard rub against her stomach. The officer laughed again, leaned down, and licked her neck, asking her shudder.

"Hey."

The officer turned to Ram, who had gotten back up. "I'll go first."

"Oh? You're offering now?" the officer asked, and Ram nodded. The officer gave Rom's chest a squeeze before he walked over to Ram. She gulped as she stared at his dick. She grabbed it, making him gasp. She moved it around to find the best spot. Before he realized what was happening, Ram reared back, and drove her fist directly into the officer's balls. He cried out in unbelievable pain as he fell to his knees. Ram ran and grabbed Rom's hand and bolted out of the alley.

They soon crashed into a woman. Ram was about to run the other way when the woman grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" she said. "Your sister is waiting for you!" Ram turned to her in confusion. "She's waiting at my house." She quickly explained the dungeon and finding Blanc. "Come on, I'll take you there." Ram was hesitant, but she could hear the officer standing up, and this was preferable, so she nodded.

The woman smiled.

* * *

Blanc once again opened her eyes, though this time, instead of a blue sky, it was a dark room and the smiling face of Mio. Blanc felt better than before and was about to ask where they were when she felt something on her wrists. She pulled, but found her wrists and her legs were restrained.

Then she noticed Rom and Ram. They were also tied up and knocked out.

"What's going on?!" Blanc demanded.

"Revenge." Mio said. Blanc looked at her in confusion. Mio pulled out some duct tape and placed it over Blanc' mouth, and she started struggling, to no avail. Once that was done, Mio pulled out her phone and dialed, setting it down on a nearby table and put it on speaker.

"Yes, this is the Planeptune Basilicom." a voice on the other side said.

"I'd like to speak to Purple Heart. It's very important." Mio said.

"One moment." the man said, and there was a pause with a bit of waiting music before Neptune picked up.

"Helllloooooo!" the cheery voice said.

"Neptune, you really should answer the phone in a dignified way as Purple Heart." Histoire could be heard saying in the background.

"Yeah, yeah." Neptune responded.

"I have Blanc." Mio said before Neptune could speak again. "I have kidnapped her and I will put nude pictures of her up all over Lowee if you do not bring me what I want." Neptune was shockingly silent at the abrupt and to-the-point demand.

"Really?" she asked. Mio picked up the phone and tapped to display video, and pointed the camera at Blanc. Neptune had a shocked look on her face, and Mio listed the address.

"Bring credits, or I'll use a teleporter I created to whisk us away." Mio said and winked at Blanc. It was a bluff, but one that they couldn't risk.

"Fine." Neptune said. "I'll get the others, and we'll head there." The call ended abruptly. Blanc thrashed.

"You're wondering why I'm doing this?" Mio asked. "Welp, time for a monologue!" She cleared her throat. "Do you remember when you lured that Ancient Dragon into the city?" Blanc recalled how she had been trying to defeat one, and it managed to make it to the city before she could defeat it. She nodded. "Well, that Dragon breathed fire, and managed to not only give me burns that took days to heal, but also managed to burn away my clothes!" she exclaimed. "I had to run home completely naked! So now, I'll show the whole nation your body!" she said with a smile.

A few minutes passed in silence before her phone rang. It was Neptune, saying they were there with the money.

"One second." Mio said, and ended the call, pulling up her camera. Blanc stared in horror as Mio started to walk towards Rom and Ram.

Mio raised the camera to start taking pictures of the defenseless Candidates when she saw a flickering coming from behind her. She turned to see that it was Blanc who was flickering. She broke a hand free and tore off the duct tape. Mio reflexively took a step back.

"The only way I'm letting you take pictures of my sisters naked…" Blanc said and, in a flash of light, went HDD, summoning her huge hammer. "...IS OVER MY DEAD BODY!" she yelled, and slammed the hammer down directly onto Mio's head, slamming her into the ground, seemingly knocking her out as she dropped her phone onto the floor.

The noise was enough to wake Rom and Ram, who immediately began freaking out. Blanc lost her HDD, and transformed back, falling to her knees. She got up and made her way over on wobbly legs. She untied her sisters and explained what had happened. Once they were untied, Blanc picked up the phone, called Neptune, and told them she was okay. She dropped the phone back on the floor.

Soon enough, the CPUs came in and, after making sure she really was okay, all started sharing stories about what had happened to each of them, as Neptune, Noire, and Vert had been focused on Blanc, so they didn't discuss it beforehand.

"I had to steal clothes!" Neptune said.

"I got chased down by a guy who shot at me." Noire said.

"I discovered something new about myself~" Vert said dreamily.

"I'm just glad everyone is okay." Blanc said, and the CPUs kept talking. That is, everyone except Neptune.

"Um, guys?" she said. Everyone stopped and looked to where she was pointing. Mio had grabbed her phone and pressed a button before she truly fell unconscious. Blanc quickly ran up and grabbed the phone, paling at what she saw on the screen.

Sent.

Suddenly, the CPUs' phones rang, and they got them out, going wide-eyed.

"Wow…" Vert said. Blanc snatched her phone and gasped as she stared at pictures of herself, nude and asleep, shown off in a slideshow. Without dressing, Blacn ran outside and looked up to see holograms all around the place displaying the pictures, and everyone stared at their phone in shock and joy.

"She…" Blanc said, then laughed. "At least it wasn't Rom and Ram." She headed back inside to the CPUs, who were huddled around Mio.

"What should we do with her?" Noire asked. Blanc stared for a moment before an idea struck her.

* * *

"This seems cruel." Neptune said.

"She posted pictures of me naked all over Lowee and tried to do the same to my kid sisters." Blanc said, now back in her clothes.

"I mean, yeah, but…" neptune said, then sighed. "I guess."

They stared at Mio, who was completely naked, tied up to a pole in the center of the city, wearing a sigh around her neck that dropped to her stomach (as to not cover her breasts) that read 'You can't fuck, but you can touch!'

"We'll make sure she doesn't get raped." Blanc said, smiling.

"You're scary, you know." Neptune said, and Blanc just nodded.

High above them, a strange creature looked down at them, camouflaged.

"Don't relax just yet~" it said, and moved away, back to its cave.


	6. Nepgear and Uni

"No."

Neptune's answer was immediate, with no hesitation.

"Come on, don't you want to get revenge on that perverted creature?" IF asked. She and Compa had been on a long mission, and were welcomed back with the news of what had happened yesterday. Simply put, she was angry.

"If we go back, the same thing will happen again, or something worse." Neptune said. "Seriously, don't go."

"I can't just sit here!" IF said. Neptune sighed. She loved IF, but she was sometimes too quick to come to decisions that were obviously bad.

"Well, I'm not going." Neptune said, crossing her arms.

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to Nepgear, who had spoken. "I'd like to check this thing out."

"Nep Jr., you got lucky. Seriously, don't test it." Neptune warned.

"I'll be fine." Nepgear assured her with a smile. IF clapped her hands.

"Alright!" IF said. "Let's go now!" She started walking out, with Compa and Nepgear behind her. Nepgear stopped when she noticed Neptune's worried expression.

"Seriously, I'll be fine." she said once again, and gave her another smile before she left. Neptune sighed.

The group soon arrived at the dungeon, having followed directions Vert had given them, though hesitantly. It didn't look very threatening, just like a normal cave.

"Vert said that there were rocks and stuff that had torn up their clothes, so be careful." IF warned them. The other girls nodded, and they all went inside.

The three girls were able to avoid things better than the CPUs, only getting a few scratches. Once they made it to a large, open area, the air seemed to suddenly shift. IF got her knives and got into a battle stance. "Alright, show yourself!" she yelled into the seemingly empty cave.

Out of nowhere, a dark mass of tentacles seemed to shift into existence, wrapping around themselves over and over in impossible ways, a single eyes sitting in the center of the mass. As IF prepared to attack, the girls heard a smooth, male laugh echo in their heads.

"Despite the warnings, you still come." it said.

"Why are you doing this?" IF yelled.

"Right to the point, huh?" it said. "If you really must know why I do these things...it is all for my Lady."

"Your Lady?" Nepgear asked.

"My Lady created me to help carry out specific scenarios in these universes. She observes them, enjoys them, and chronicles them." it explained. "Of course, she doesn't tell me everything, and I don't dare to ask. All I know is that she wants to expand her influence, and it is my duty to help her with that." The eye stared at them intently. "And, of course, I'm not telling you everything either."

"Why does she want to expand her influence. What does that even mean?" Nepgear asked. Suddenly, the being was almost directly in front of her, causing her to fall over in surprise as the giant eye stared at her.

"Across so many timelines, your object of desire is almost always the same." it suddenly said.

"H-huh?" Nepgear sputtered.

"It seems in this timeline, you haven't quite realized it yet." it continued, and laughed. "Perhaps I can help with that."

"What are you talking about?" Nepgear asked. Behind the being, IF reared up for an attack.

"I'm already bored talking to you." it said. "Go."

"What-" Before Nepgear could finish her question, she vanished, her clothes falling into a heap on the floor. IF yelled as she rushed forward, slicing off one of the dark tendrils. It fell to the floor and seemed to sizzle and disappear. It quickly grew back, and the being turned to IF.

"As for you two, I've got something special planned for you." it said, and they too vanished, although, unlike the others, their clothes went with them. The being laughed to itself before it disappeared as well, hoping this would please his Lady.

Uni laid in bed, trying to shove yesterday's events out of her mind, and failing miserably. She couldn't even imagine how many people have seen her naked now. She sighed loudly as she flopped out her limbs, her arm dangling over the edge of the bed. It was still early, so she didn't really have to get up yet. She settled, her arms still out, and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a sound like a rush of air, and a thud, followed by the sudden feeling of something in her hand. Uni opened her eyes and looked over, immediately going wide-eyed as she took in the sight of Nepgear, completely naked, laying on her floor and tightly gripping Uni's hand. Nepgear sat up dazed, then quickly noticed her situation. Uni and Nepgear stared at each other in shocked horror. Uni tried not to let her eyes fall from Nepgear's eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" Nepgear finally yelled, and shot to her feet, pulling Uni off the bed and onto the floor. The position left her face first pon the floor, her shirt lifted slightly, causing her face to turn red as she was only wearing said thin shirt and black panties. "WHYYYY!?"

"What are you doing here!?" Uni asked. "And why are you n-naked?" Uni tried to pull her hand away, but for some reason, Nepgear didn't let go. She didn't seem to notice however, as she was trying to cover herself, her face burning red.

"Neptune was right! I shouldn't have gone to the cave!" Nepgear cried.

"Cave?" Uni asked, then she understood. "You mean the one the CPUs went into that left them naked, as well as us!? Why would you do that!?"

"I wanted to see the thing!" Nepgear explained, and started pulling on Uni. "Why are you holding onto me so tightly?"

"I'm not. You are!" Uni said. Nepgear froze.

"You're...not doing this?" Nepgear asked, and Uni stopped as well.

"You're not either?" Uni asked. Nepgear shook her head, and they both looked at their hands, leaving Uni blushing more as she could see a glimpse of Nepgear's chest from the corner of her eye. They both tugged, and looked back up.

"Are we…" Nepgear started.

"...stuck together?" Uni finished. They were both silent for a moment before they screamed and frantically began pulling. It didn't take long before there was a knock on the door, which caused both girls to freeze.

"Uni, are you okay?" Noire asked. "I thought I heard screaming."

"Y-yeah!" Uni said quickly. "D-don't come in!"

"Are you sure?" Noire asked, and started to turn the doorknob. Uni rushed for the door and slammed herself against it as Noire started opening it, which led Nepgear to slam against her, and Uni felt Nepgear's soft breasts press against her side.

"D-don't come in! I'm...uhh…" Uni tried to think of an excuse. "I'm naked!" Noire was silent for a bit.

"Uni after yesterday, we've seen each other naked plenty enough." Noire said. "Besides, even if that hadn't happened, you being naked wouldn't stop me if you weren't okay." Uni smiled.

"I promise, I'm fine." Uni insisted. Noire sighed.

"Alright." Noire said. "Come get me if you need me." she said, and Uni listened to Noire's footsteps as she walked away. Breathing a sigh of relief, she locked the door and turned to Nepgear. "What do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I still can't transform." Nepgear said, and tugged again. That was starting to annoy Uni, knowing it was pointless, so she childishly pulled back, which Nepgear retaliated with by tugging again. Soon, they were in a tug-of-war with their hands, which started leading them around the room.

"Stop!" Uni exclaimed.

"You first!" Nepgear shot back. They continued moving, eventually crashing against the window. It opened, and in one swift motion, they both fell out the window, screaming. Uni's shirt caught on the window, and the thin fabric tore, leaving her topless as she fell.

Near the bottom, a tree that Uni didn't remember being there snagged her panties, causing them to shoot straight into her crotch, making her scream in pain at the intense wedgie. After a moment, she flipped over, and slipped out of her panties. The girls fell into a bush she also didn't remember being there. Uni quickly scrambled out of the bush, now completely naked with Nepgear. Uni soon noticed a growing crowd around them, likely originally attracted by their screams. Uni and Nepgear stood up, using their free hands to cover their crotches. Nepgear pulled the other hand to her chest, leaving Uni's exposed. Uni pulled back to cover her own, and they went back and forth, trying desperately to protect their remaining modesty as people began recording.

"Stooooopppp!" Nepgear cried, and pulled hard, causing them both to fall to the ground. Uni felt her face land on something loft, and she lifted her head, finding a nipple right below her. She had landed directly into Nepgear's chest. As their faces turned bright red, Nepgear gulped. "U-Uni, your knee…" Uni looked down to see her knee between Nepgear's legs, and she could feel Nepgear's lower lips against her bare skin. She shot up again, pulling up Nepgear again, and they ran towards the Basilicom, leaving the crowd to watch their asses as they ran.

Once they made it into the Basilicom, Uni stopped and turned suddenly, causing Nepgear to once again crash into her. Their faces connected, their lips touching roughly as they crashed to the ground, dazed.

"Ummm…"

Uni looked up to see Noire looking down at the nude candidates, her expression a mix of horror and confusion.

"H-hi…" Uni said with a nervous laugh.


	7. IF and Compa

IF opened her eyes and shot up immediately, attempting to retrieve her weapons to strike, but they were gone. She heard a moan, and turned to see Compa stirring. IF quickly scanned their surroundings, and she was shocked to find that the two girls were in a sort of coliseum. They were standing on short grass, like on a playing field. They were alone...well, for a moment.

Suddenly, the air shifted, and the monstrous being appeared. IF glared, angry that she didn't have her weapons to attack. She heard Compa stand as that smooth voice sounded in her head.

"Welcome." It said. "I have a little game for you."

"We won't do what you want!" IF yelled, but it just laughed.

"Why do you believe you have a choice?" It asked. IF cringed as she looked around. Indeed, there was no exit, nor any way to get to the stands from the ground. "First things first."

Suddenly, people appeared in the stands. Immediately, screams and gasps rang out as IF could see them trying to get out of the seats, but were unable. It was like they were glued down.

"This is annoying." The eye seemed to glow, and everyone stopped talking, though obviously not of their own will. The eye glowed again and four large screens appeared in the air, each showing Compa and IF. "Now, here is what is going to happen." It said. "You are going to traverse through a maze. At certain points, I will stop you, and ask one of you a question about the other. If you answer right, you can move on. If you answer wrong…" It laughed. "You'll be forced to remove an article of clothing."

"Wh-what?" Compa exclaimed as she looked around. "I-in front of all these people?!"

"No!" IF yelled. "We refuse!" Suddenly, the being was right in her face, startling her enough to get her to take a step back.

"Again, you don't have a choice." It said. "I could just strip you right now, if you'd like." Compa gasped and reflexively covered herself.

"I-IFFY!" She cried. IF growled.

"Fine." She finally said after a few seconds. Another laugh, then it floated away as walls suddenly rose from the ground, surrounding them. Once they were all up, the being flew back down.

"I'm going to ask the first question now." It said, and turned to Compa. "Are you ready?"

Compa hesitated, then nodded. IF felt very positive Compa would be able to answer almost everything about IF.

"How many times did IF masturbate last week?"

The two girls froze as their faces turned bright red. It continued.

"Your choices are seven, three, one or none." It said. IF stood mortified, and could see the entire crowd was also shocked. She turned to Compa.

"U-uh...um…" Compa sputtered.

"You better answer." It said.

"Uh...n-none?" Compa guessed. The sound of a buzzer echoed through IF's head.

"Wrong. The correct answer was seven." It said, and the eye glowed again, Compa's sweater suddenly ripped apart, falling in scraps to the ground. Compa shrieked and threw her arms over her plain white bra. IF's blush deepened as she tried to pull her eyes away in respect. After what Neptune had told them, IF should've expected a question like that. The rest would probably be similar. "Not off to a good start." It said. "Well, you may now move on." It floated up and out of the way.

"I-Iffy…?" Compa said, still trying not to look, but unable to stop herself from glancing. IF spoke.

"We have no choice but to keep going." IF said. After a moment, Compa nodded. IF started walking and heard Compa behind her. There was silence for only a moment before Compa spoke again.

"Y-you really did it that much?" She asked. IF's face burned.

"Y-yeah…" She answered. "L-let's just forget that…"

"Okay…" Compa said. They soon reached a fork. IF went left, deciding to go with the "sticking to one side" method. They barely made it very far when it flew back down. IF figured that meant they were on the right track.

"Next question." It said, and turned to IF, who braced herself. "What is Compa's cup size? A, B, C, D, DD, or F?" Compa blushed again and IF glanced at her chest. There was no way she was an A or a B...likely a D or DD. IF opened her mouth to answer, but was stopped by Compa's look. She shook her head, hesitating for a moment. IF went with a different option instead of her original guess.

"E?" She asked. A ding sounded in her head.

"Correct. You may continue." It said, and floated away again. IF turned to Compa.

"Really?" She asked. Compa nodded, but despite the pink in her cheeks, she smiled.

"I'm happy you got it right." IF smiled back. She thought over how many articles they had. She had her jacket, shirt, shorts, bra, and panties.

Compa only had her sweater, which was gone, her skirt, bra and panties. Nine wrong answers total, eight remaining. Surely they could get to the end with their modesty mostly intact if they got even just a few questions right. The colosseum wasn't THAT big.

They continued onward, staying to the left like IF's method said, and before long, it appeared again.

"This one is also for IF." It said and she nodded. "Does Compa trim her hair, leave it, or shave it completely?" It took IF a moment to realize what it was asking. She blushed, but pushed through her embarrassment.

"T-trim?" she said with uncertainty. The buzzer sounded, and IF's jacket lifted upward, floating off her body into the air before disappearing. IF already felt exposed without it.

"Shave." it said.

"Y-you better give us our clothes back when we're done!" IF yelled as defiantly as she could. More laughter, then it started moving away.

"W-wait!" Compa said, and it stopped. "W-what happens if we lose completely?"

"You keep going." It answered.

"B-but what if we lose again?" Again laughter.

"That's a surprise~" It said mockingly, and moved away.

IF gulped and continued. They reached a dead end, so IF just continued with the other wall, still having it on her left.

"D-do you think we'll make it?" Compa asked.

"Yes." IF said confidently. She actually believed they would. As they walked, the last question appeared in her head. Then, the image of Compa shaved started to invade her thoughts. She quickly shook her head, shaking them away.

"Hm?" Compa said, and IF turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. When they came to an intersection, they continued left. For some reason, it suddenly hit her that they were being watched by thousands of people who were seeing Compa and likely hearing these questions. That made her anger suddenly grow.

And the object of her anger appeared once more. "This time, Compa." She nodded hesitantly.

"Has IF...ever had a wet dream about you?" IF's face turned scarlet as Compa looked at the being in confusion.

"Wet...dream?" She asked innocently.

"It's when you climax in your sleep due to a dream, usually one where you're having sex with someone." It explained, and Compa's face soon matched IF's.

" ...umm…" Compa looked to IF, who was having a mental argument about if she should give her the right answer or not. Just as IF remembered Compa would be told the right answer anyway, Compa spoke. "N-no?" Buzzer.

Compa's skirt fell to the ground like a sack of bricks, and somehow melted into the floor. Compa shrieked as one arm flew to her matching plain panties. IF stared for a moment before looking away. The being laughed maniacally as it moved away.

"Y-you've...dreamed of us having...having...s-sex?!" Compa asked.

"No! I mean, we...you see, I…" IF tried to find an excuse, but failed. "Y-yeah...but I mean, I can't control what I'm gonna dream about!" Compa remained silent for a few agonizing seconds.

"Did you enjoy it?" Compa asked quietly.

"No!" IF answered. Compa's face fell, and she looked disappointed. "I mean, yes! I mean, wait…" IF sputtered, then sighed. "Can we just...just keep going?" Compa nodded. They continued on in awkward silence as IF mentally slapped herself. She should've listened to Neptune! Now she's gotten Compa into this dreadful mess, and goddess knows where Nepgear is!

Too soon, it appeared again. IF tried to hold on to the idea that this meant they were still heading the right way. "Compa." It said, IF gulped. If she got this one wrong, she'd lose…

"I'm ready." Compa tried to say as confidently as possibly, her voice obviously shaking.

"Does IF watch straight, gay, or lesbian porn?" It asked.

"Straight." Compa answered with little hesitation, seeming to be very confident. IF could almost imagine the smile on the being's...face...as the buzzer sounded. Compa paled as her bra vanished. She screamed and shot both hands to her chest. Several 'oooohs' were heard from the crowd, likely being one of the only things they could say. Tears formed in Compa's eyes. IF turned to the being, filled with rage.

"Why?!" She yelled.

"I told you. I'm a servant to my Lady." It said, and floated off before IF could demand more. She yelled in frustration at the unsatisfying answer. She rushed to Compa, wanting to cover her, but not knowing how. Her eyes went wide as she started at Compa's cleavage, usually protected by her sweater.

"P-please don't stare." Compa said.

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" IF said, and looked away, her face more red than it's ever been.

"W-we have no choice but to keep going right?" Compa said with a nod. IF couldn't tell if she was telling herself that, or IF. IF went back to the wall, and they continued. She could almost feel Compa's embarrassment.

IF couldn't even tell if they were making progress, and she was only getting angrier as they went. This thing could easily be shifting the maze around them. There was likely no escape, except completely losing. They actually went pretty far, far enough that IF was almost certain it was changing the maze, before it finally appeared again.

"IF. Does Compa like to play with her breasts when she masturbates?" It asked.

"Yes." IF said. Ding.

"Correct, Continue." And they did, though, likely as a cruel joke, they barely made it a few steps before it appeared again. "IF, if Compa had a choice, would she rather play with your breasts first, or your pussy?" IF ignored the heat in her face as best she could.

"P-pussy." Buzzer. Suddenly, IF's shirt felt like it was burning her skin. Knowing it was fake, she tried to endure it, but quickly gave in and pulled it off. When it hit the ground, it burst into flames, burning until it was gone. There was that annoying laugh, and it was gone. IF tried not to cover herself as she felt people stare at her simple, dark blue bra.

Her breasts first, huh? Interesting.

"Come on."

Same process, over and over; surely they'd been doing this for at least an hour, right?

"IF." It said once it came back.

"Again?" IF said.

"How many fingers does Compa use when she masturbates?" It asked.

"O-one." Buzzer. Her shorts unraveled and disappeared, now leaving her in just her underwear. "Really?"

"I'm getting bored of this. Let's do the questions now." It said.

"Fine. Faster to get it over with." IF said, glaring at the giant eye. It took IF a moment to realize he didn't specify how many questions, but before she could protest-

"Compa, does IF prefer to be dominant?" It asked. Once again, Compa was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Would IF want to be the leader in sex?" It clarified.

"Y-yes? She likes leading, so-" Buzzer. Compa's hand shot to her crotch as her panties simply vanished, leaving her nude. "TH-TH-THEY CAN SEE MY BUTT!" Compa said as she turned. IF went wide-eyed as she looked at Compa's smooth, beautiful ass.

"W-wow…" She couldn't help but say. Compa turned back. The arm over her chest wasn't completely covering one of her nipples, so IF just stared at it. Her heart began beating quickly as her eyes roamed downward, all over her nude body.

"Like what you see~?" It said, and IF jumped.

"I-"

"IF, next question." It said, cutting her off. "Has Compa ever masturbated while thinking of you?" IF wanted to say yes, but…

"No…" She answered sadly, but, surprisingly, there was a buzzer, and her bra appeared to get sliced up in strips, and she threw a hand over her chest. "Wh-what?" She looked at Compa. who looked away in embarrassment.

"W-well, I was...d-doing it, and you happened to...pop in my head, so I just...finished…" Compa explained quietly.

"IF, next question, this one for your panties, and your modesty." It said. IF gulped and nodded, preparing her hand. "Is Compa a loud moaner or a soft moaner?" IF thought it over; she didn't even know Compa masturbated at all, so she was less innocent than IF had believed. She looked over at her, still…

"Soft." Despite her answer, she wasn't surprised to hear the sound of the goddess-damned buzzer, and finally her panties tore right off her body. Her prepared hand quickly flew to her crotch, covering it before anyone got a good look. She could feel everyone, Compa included, staring at her, particularly at her exposed ass.

"IF, last question." It said. "If you get it right, you may leave, if you get it wrong..." IF could almost imagine it smiling. "You'll both have to masturbate." IF and Compa went wide eyed as their already red faces somehow managed to get even redder.

"O-okay." IF said.

"Final question! If you asked Compa to have sex with you, would she? Yes...or no?" It asked. IF glanced at Compa, who still couldn't look at her. IF considered every question and answer so far. She wanted it to be yes, and it kinda seemed so...but…

"Y-yes?" She finally answered, closing her eyes. There was silence for a few moments, though it felt like hours. IF mentally prepared to utterly embarrass herself in front of thousands of people and Compa...then…

DING.

IF opened her eyes. The being sighed. "Alright, you can go." IF wanted to simultaneously jump up in the air and also ram her fist into that stupid eye. "But, I'm not done with you...expect to see me again~" It said. Its large eye glowed, and everything: the people, the maze, the colosseum, and IF and Compa, all vanished. All that was left was the being.

"I hope my Lady enjoys this." It said before it too vanished.

IF opened her eyes. She was lying face up on the carpet of the Basilicom. She could hear Compa sitting up beside her. IF sat up, and shot her hands to herself when she found that she was still naked. IF glanced at Compa, and their eyes met. IF's face burned, and looked away.

"W-we should've listened to Neptune…" IF said defeatedly.

"I hope Nepgear is okay." Compa said.

"Let's just forget that ever happened, and never tell a soul." IF said as she stood.

"Iffy?"

"Y-yeah?" IF said as she turned to Compa.

"We...need to talk." Compa said, finally looking her in the eyes again. IF took a deep breath and nodded.

"I GOT IT!"

Neptune shouted as she realized who the being looked like. "It looks like that big dark villain from Super Sma-"

"DON'T!" Histoire cried as she crashed into Neptune.


	8. The Invention Fair, Part 1

There was no way Nepgear would be able to face Uni again after that.

After Noire had found them, they'd remained stuck together for another hour, which became one of the most embarrassing hours of either girls' life. Since they couldn't exactly put on a shirt, they managed to put on shorts and panties, and draped towels over themselves. Once they finally just sort of...pulled apart, Neptune brought over some clothes for Nepgear, told her "I told you so.", and left without saying a word to Uni.

She knew she'd need to tackle that problem eventually, but for now she needed to focus. The Invention Fair was tomorrow, and she would, as usual, be presenting some of her new inventions. It was one of the most important events of the year for Nepgear. Lots of her inventions get sold and distributed. It was some nice extra money, extremely fun to work on her projects, and great to help people with new things that are meant to make their lives a little bit easier. It was perfect.

She had a couple of inventions to show off this year, and just imaging showing them off gave her a nice, tingly feeling.

"I have a bad feeling."

Nepgear turned to her sister, who was sitting playing videogames.

"What do you mean?" Nepgear asked with a frown.

"Now that you've caught that thing's attention, I feel like something might happen at that fair." Neptune explained.

"Neptune, you're worrying too much." Nepgear said, though now she was feeling a little nervous. But, she couldn't let that sway her. She nodded to herself.

Tomorrow would be great, she was sure of it!

The next day, Nepgear finally finished setting up her last invention behind the curtain she was given to her. She stepped back to examine her work, and smiled. Perfect. She knew exactly what she would present first.

Her inventions were some of the most popular in the Fair every year. Crowds formed to see her stuff. Sure, some of that was because she was the CPU Candidate, but most of it was simply because of how good her inventions were. She also made them way cheaper than they should be, because she wasn't really doing it for the money, which people appreciated, especially her clients. She nodded to herself again, confident in what today would bring. She walked through the curtain, and went to tell the managers she was ready.

As Nepgear walked away, a man walked up behind one of the inventions. Though nobody was looking at him to see what he looked like, he appeared...dark. Like he was covered in a bit of shadow, even though he was under bright lights. His eyes were full of a similar, strange darkness, and he smiled wickedly at the inventions. He crept towards one, and stuck out his hand. He gently caressed the soft chair, and a sudden light flickered over the entire invention, a light that seemed to bubble with energy. It shook slightly before settling quickly, the light fading. After doing that, the man turned to the other inventions, and before long, he went through and gave the same treatment to the others. Once he was satisfied, he slowly backed away, out the back entrance of the stage, smirking to himself.

"Alright!"

Nepgear shouted from the stage, catching the talking crowd's attention, She waited for all the conversation to die down, like a teacher dealing with her students. Once they were all silent, Nepgear cleared her throat.

"Hello! I'm sure you know who I am, but I'm going to introduce myself either way!" Nepgear exclaimed, her voice filled with enthusiasm. "I am Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune! Ever since the first fair, I have come here every year to show you all inventions designed to make the general public's lives easier!" The crowd clapped to show their appreciation. This made her smile before she continued. "Now, as I'm sure you're all excited, let's get right to the first invention!" There was another round of applause as she walked over to raise the curtain. The curtain rose into the air, eventually revealing the first invention; it appeared to be a sleek, yet comfortable recliner with padded seating. A module was built into the side, and there was a container attached to the top. It didn't look entirely professional, but it looked nice either way, and her longtime fans knew that didn't necessarily matter.

"This chair is almost entirely made of recycled materials, which drastically reduces the price to make it, and makes it greener overall, though not in color, obviously." she explained. "This is a massage chair, built for the purpose of affordable, home enjoyment." Nepgear walked over and sat down in the chair, momentarily surprised how soft it was, despite being the one who made it. "Though it would be quite a bit more expensive than going somewhere for a similar treatment, with this you can use it at home whenever you want!" As she spoke, she started to turn it on using a remote on top of the module. She smiled at the crowd as she adjusted the settings to her personal preference, and turned it on.

Four gloved hands emerged from the container near the top, causing some people to gasp in surprise. "Don't worry, it is completely safe. I have tested it myself, and I'm going to personally test it again in front of you all." Nepgear assured them. She pulled the module, which sat on a movable arm, over to place it in front of her. "This small computer has many different settings to fit the exact treatment you want at that moment. There aren't too many options available right now, but more can be added easily as more become designed." Nepgear selected a basic shoulder massage, and laid back.

The crowd watched as the chair bent back slightly, and the hands moved to Nepgear's shoulders. "I will demonstrate a simple shoulder massage." she said as the hands began to softly massage her shoulders. The hands were designed in a way that made them so soft, you could feel it even through your clothes, yet still firm enough to give you a good massage. "You can adjust how rough you want the massage to be, for if you really need a good one to ease that stress." Nepgear added. The crowd spoke amongst itself as Nepgear closed her eyes and relaxed.

"She looks so peaceful."

"It's kind of intimidating, but…"

"I want to try!"

"Excuse me!"

The last voice was directed at her, so Nepgear opened her eyes and looked to its source. Her eyes landed on what could only be called a suspicious and strange man. She had never seen him before, yet he seemed familiar. Dark black hair covered his eyes, and his smile seemed...off putting.

"Y-yes?" Nepgear asked.

"Does it do a full body massage?" he asked. Nepgear felt a weird sense of discomfort and unease as she stared at the man.

"Y-yes, it does. You can set it to do it on your bare body, or while clothed." she explained. The man's smile widened.

"Can you demonstrate? That is my favorite kind of massage, after all." he said. Others mumbled agreements. Nepgear swallowed. Despite her nervousness, she nodded, and sat up, the gloves sensing her movements and retracting. She looked down at the module and selected new settings, choosing the clothed full body massage. She adjusted her position to lay face down on the seat as it reclined, her head pointed towards the crowd. Once it was all ready, the hands got to work, starting at her shoulders and moving down her body as it massaged her.

"You can also buy oils for the machine to use." she added as the hands went further and further down her body. She actually felt herself starting to relax again now that she wasn't looking at the man. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

That relaxation didn't last long, though. Suddenly, she felt two hands go under her skirt and quickly pull off her panties in one swift motion. Nepgear shot up out of nervousness, but the crowd hadn't seemed to notice, so she tried to keep calm. "I-I think that's enough of a demonstration-" She was cut off as the hands lifted her skirt, and two others lifted her lower body upwards, exposing her bare ass to the crowd. The crowd gasped, and Nepgear struggled out of the hands' grasp, her body falling to the seat.

"S-sorry, there seems to be a malfunction-" Once again, she was cut off as she was lifted again, this time by all four hands. Her body was lifted entirely off the chair as two other hands sprouted from the seat and moved towards her.

"Wh-what?! But, I only added four-" She watched in terror as the two extra hands grabbed her skirt and lifted it, pulling it up more and more as the surprisingly strong hands lifted her higher and shifted her body so her front was facing the crowd. As the skirt lifted up past her hips, she clutched her legs together as best she could. The crowd went wild as her entire dress was pulled off of her, leaving her in only a bra. The machine shifted back into a chair form, and she was sat back down. Hands latched onto her legs and started to pull them apart.

"N-no!" she cried as she tried to fight back, but the hands were too strong, and her legs were spread apart, exposing her pussy to the crowd, which immediately began to snap pictures and record videos. Nepgear jumped as she felt the two extra hands caress her still-covered breasts. They squeezed them, which made her moan in response as her face burned from embarrassment.

Neptune had been right!

Nepgear whined in horror as her bra was sipped from her body, her breasts bouncing out as they were freed, leaving her naked in front of a growing crowd as they recorded her shame.

"N-no! Stop!" she pleaded, to no avail. The hands latched back onto her now bare breasts and began to massage them roughly. She gasped and moaned from the pleasure, even in this situation. One of them pinched her nipple between its fingers, which only aroused her more. She felt shame course through her as she felt herself becoming wet down below, which people were sure to see. It only became worse as the hand on her other breast moved down to her pussy, and slowly spread her lower lips, showing them everything.

"Is this actually a sex machine?"

"Woah, I can see inside!"

"How is that a malfunction?!"

"Is she doing this on purpose?"

"Noooooo!" she exclaimed. This was worse than when she was attached to Uni!

But even still, it only got worse.

The hand that had spread her lips shoved a finger inside her, making her entire body lurch. It wiggled around inside, giving her feelings she had never really experienced before. She rarely masturbated on her own, but she'd never felt a finger besides her own inside her. It felt...too good. As it wiggled around, it eventually found a spot that when it pressed against it, Nepgear was filled with such an intense pleasure that she felt like she would climax on the spot. Once it found that, it went to town on it, resulting in Nepgear's moans becoming louder. The ecstasy she felt was so intense that she was surprised she hadn't cum yet. Drool fell down her chin as the crowd watched the machine finger her. She couldn't fight back...it felt too good for her to resist…

"N-no...I can't...not here…" she said through her gasps and moans. But, as much as she fought, it was inevitable. As she felt it fast approaching, she looked into the crowd, and her eyes once again locked onto that man from before. He had lifted his head, and along with his too-wide smile, his dark eyes almost seemed to glow. She couldn't really focus or even think, though, as pure pleasure overwhelmed her.

"AHHHHHH~" Nepgear cried as she came, shooting her cum onto both the hand inside her, and the chair. It flowed out in waves, her body lurching with every one. It felt even longer than usual, but when it was all done, she was slowly set down, and the hands retracted into the machine. The module dinged as a pop-up showed, asking her to rate her experience. She simply sat there, breathing heavily as her thoughts slowly returned to her.

"W-we're gonna...take a little...break…" she said. Finally, she got up on wobbly feet, feeling the stickiness on her thighs as she slowly walked out of sight. Once she was gone, the crowd exploded into chatter.

And all the while, the man continued to smile widely.


	9. The Invention Fair, Part 2

"Ahem."

The chattering crowd quieted down and turned their attention to Nepgear. Despite the fact that the incident with the faulty massager was an hour ago, she was still extremely embarrassed. Neptune had brought her spare clothes soon after the incident, giving Nepgear her favorite 'I told you so' look.

"Now, I know my last invention had some...problems, but this next one should impress you!" She nodded, and two people emerged from backstage. The crowd cheered as Vert and Blanc stepped into view, waving. They eventually quieted down again once Nepgear began speaking. "These two are here to help me demonstrate and endorse my next invention. Now then, to show you this one, we'll need to go outside. I have been given permission, so if you would please follow me…" She started towards the door and both the CPUs and the crowd followed.

They walked out into the street outside the fair building, where the crowd was stunned by a large machine hidden underneath a tarp.

"You know a lot of these people are simply waiting for you to show yourself in a...compromising position again, do you not?" Vert asked as they walked up to the tarp.

"I'm aware, but if it helps more people to see my inventions, then I can deal with it." she answered.

"It's not as bad as the situation I'm in right now." Blanc said with a scowl. "That damned woman...those pictures are circulating faster than they can be deleted!"

"Now, now, please calm yourself. We are here to help Nepgear after all~" Vert said, and Blanc sighed and nodded. Once they reached the tarp, Vert and Blanc went behind it to retrieve something they needed as Nepgear faced the crowd.

"Now, if you have any trash in your pockets, please throw them on the ground now. It can be used as part of the demonstration." Soon, candy wrappers, receipts, and all sorts of random paper littered the ground. The CPUs reemerged from behind the tarp holding two large bags. With a nod from Nepgear, the CPUs opened the bags and dumped out the contents, stuff similar to what the crowd had emptied out of their pockets. Once the bags were fully emptied, Nepgear finally removed the tarp. It was revealed to be a vacuum with a giant tank. The chamber was the size of Nepgear, height-wize. Attached to the tank was the vacuum, along with some accessories like different tops for the vacuum.

"This is a high-powered street vacuum." Nepgear said. The crowd clapped. "The tank is see-through, and while it looks small, it can also be expanded. This vacuum is designed to automatically seek out trash and suck it up. Once it is full, it reports to a dumping station, where it drops off the trash, and then resumes searching." Nepgear explained. She hit a couple buttons, and the basic AI inside began to start up. "Please stand back." The crowd obeyed, and took a few steps back, as did the CPUs. Once it was fully powered, the scanner on the vacuum shot up and quickly looked around. It locked onto the various trash on the ground and started moving over to it, sucking it up into the tank. The crowd immediately started clapping as they watched the vacuum suck up all the trash in just over a minute, faster than any human.

"As you can see, the vacuum is very effective, and-" Nepgear started, but cut herself off when the vacuum, still looking around, suddenly switched to a larger end, meant for sucking up larger objects. Did it sense something else?

To her horror, the vacuum suddenly rushed towards the CPUs, and began sucking at them. It ripped at their clothes and hair.

"N-Nepgear!" Blanc shouted as the crowd's noisy chatter began to rise in volume. Nepgear shuffled around, unsure of what to do in her panic. Then, she watched as the CPU's clothes were suddenly ripped from their bodies, and were sucked into the chamber. Now left in just underwear, Blanc growled while Vert seemed to shiver, but not from any sort of chill.

When did it get so strong?!

The CPUs tried to walk away, but the force of the vacuum was too strong, and their bras each began to rip at the seams before being completely ripped apart and sucked into the chamber. Blanc covered her small chest while Vert simply blushed, a smile on her face. In the crowd, hands went to mouth to muffle gasps while others went to crotches to muffle...something else.

Blanc tried to yell something at Nepgear, but the vacuum was making it too hard to hear. Soon, two pairs of panties finally joined the rest of the CPUs' clothing, leaving them naked. Blanc cried out as she desperately tried to cover her modesty while also stay standing on her feet. Yet Vert made no effort to cover herself, and instead seemed to be twitching, her legs rubbing together.

Nepgear finally shook herself out of her shock and ran to the vacuum. She frantically tried to turn it off, but somehow it only became stronger. It eventually reached a point where the CPUs finally lost their ground, and tumbled into the chamber. Nepgear wasn't too worried; it was safe for a human to be sucked inside in case it happened, but still-

Inside the chamber, the CPUs bounced around, eventually smacking into the side of the container, their breasts being smushed up against the see-through material. It sent the crowd wild as Nepgear continued trying to turn it off. It simply wasn't working.

After a few moments, their positions changed, and they were thrown around some more, and Blanc's face went straight into Vert's chest, making her blush as she tried to helplessly pull herself away. The two slammed back against the side, and Vert's knee went between Blanc's legs, making her gasp. The gasp was short lived, however, as she was soon completely smothered by Vert's chest. Blanc tried smacking at Vert, but it only seemed to make Vert feel better.

Finally, they were moved again, and Blanc was able to breathe again. Her relief once again didn't last long, though, as they were thrown around once more, and they went sailing at each other. They crashed, their crotches touching very roughly, making both of them unintentionally moan as a strange sensation shot through their lower halves.

Finally, Nepgear was able to turn off the machine, and the two fell to the floor of the chamber, still between each other's legs. Their pussies rubbed together as they tried to sit up, making them both moan again. Vert seemed to be enjoying it. Blanc...was not. She shot up and slammed her fists against the side, glaring daggers at Nepgear. Nepgear turned to the cheering crowd and gave them her best smile.

"I-It seems this one has some bugs as well, hehe…" She clapped her hands and then rushed to throw the tarp back over the machine as the CPUs crawled back through the tube. "W-we're gonna take a little break!" The crowd didn't disperse, though, and, once the CPUs were out, she had to try to wrap the tarp around both of them. Blanc chewed her out with some...very choice words as she did so. Once the tarp was secured, she helped the two inside as the crowd chattered very loudly, staring after the CPUs.

As Nepgear led them inside, she looked back at the vacuum.

She growled. She knew exactly what...or rather, who, was responsible.

And she wouldn't let him ruin this day for her!


End file.
